


Send Him Away

by turtlesparadise



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlesparadise/pseuds/turtlesparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno is jealous of Cloud's new man, and wonders if his unrequited crush will ever notice him. Rated M. Warnings for f-bombs and other language from Reno; and a big, fat lemon. Yaoi, Cloud/Reno pairing. One shot, story is complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send Him Away

_I don't mean to claim or own you, or maybe I would like to_

_But I need whatever side of love is there_

_No, I don't care his breath is in your hair_

_Well, I don't care his skin is still between_

_The still warm fold of your sheets;_

_From the fold of your sheets,_

_Send him away_

**Send Him Away - Franz Ferdinand**

* * *

Reno's usual happy-go-lucky mood was suddenly marred by the appearance of some handsome, lightly stubbled stranger who was all over Cloud. Worse yet, Cloud seemed to welcome the attentions of this asshole who seemed to be all hands. The Turk sat back in his usual corner booth at the Seventh Heaven , glaring angrily at the pair from behind his tumbler of whiskey. Rude gave his partner a nudge.

"You've been quiet all night, and that's not like you," Rude said carefully. "Something wrong?"

"No," Reno lied, his ruddy brows drawing even closer together in an angry frown. Reno's eyes narrowed as he studied the object of his desire, hand-in-hand with the mysterious raven-haired stranger as they faced each other, the sexual tension between the two obvious, nearly palpable.

It did not take much imagination to predict what intentions the two had toward each other as Cloud and the stranger quietly took to the stairs, tiptoeing up to Cloud's rented room on the second floor of the Seventh Heaven. Tifa barely seemed to notice, giving a tired shrug of her shoulders as she worked the bar. She was much too busy to care about Cloud's comings or goings, and it was not as if the blond hero gave her the time of day, either. Tifa had realized that pursuing anything meaningful with Cloud was simply a waste of her time.

Tifa tied a bar towel onto the side of her apron string, and made her way to Reno and Rude's table to check on them. "Anything else I can get you two?" she inquired, tucking a loose strand of glossy brown hair behind her ear. Rude raised an eyebrow appreciatively, and nodded.

"Another lager would be great," Rude replied, keeping his other thoughts about the barmaid to himself - for now. "Reno? You good?" He turned to his partner inquiringly.

"What I want, I can't have," Reno grumbled, kicking at the table leg in irritation. He sighed loudly, and slumped back in the booth. "Never mind," he muttered as Tifa regarded him curiously. Tifa smirked and gave Reno a sympathetic look.

"You mean Cloud, don't you?" she asked, somewhat redundantly. Reno looked up, his expression indignant.

"What? I didn't even say anything - " Reno sputtered, protesting. Rude and Tifa exchanged a glance and laughed, further infuriating Reno. "Look, I don't need you two ganging up on me."

"We're not," Rude said simply, and Tifa nodded in agreement.

"Reno...it's not like that," Tifa assured him. "We're not trying to pick on you! It's just...well, you're pretty obvious, staring at Cloud like that every time you come in."

"Then Cloud must be pretty oblivious," Reno muttered, frowning.

Tifa sighed; the tired, weary sigh of one who had played this game and danced this dance before.

"Yes, he is that," she said darkly. "Oblivious as all hell. The only advice I can give you, Reno? Say something, before it's too late. Tell him how you feel. Even if he doesn't feel the same, well...at least you'll know, right?"

"It already is too late, yo," Reno argued, finishing up his tumbler of whiskey. "Seeing as Cloud just snuck upstairs with a hot piece of ass for a quick shag, from the looks of it."

Tifa glared at the staircase to the second floor, her pretty face glowering with an expression that bordered on disgust. "Well, at least he has the decency to do it when Denzel and Marlene are out camping with Barret," she commented, folding her arms across her chest as her glare deepened. "But still..." Tifa gave Reno another sympathetic look before heading back to the bar.

"Another whiskey for me, Tifa," Reno called after the retreating barmaid. He glowered at Rude, then added, "And keep them coming."

Several hours and several rounds of drinks later, Reno was well inebriated, and felt a bit happier - and stupider, thanks to the alcohol. He wasn't as angry at Cloud as he had been, but he was curious. Was Cloud's one-night-stand still with him? Was it more than just a one-night-stand?

When it came to Reno, curiosity led to downright nosiness, and that curiosity coupled with drunkenness led to poor decision-making. Without a word to his equally intoxicated partner, Reno slunk off toward the staircase, being careful to do so when Tifa had gone in the back to lock up the back door of the bar before closing up for the night.

_Just gonna peek in, and leave...that's all,_ Reno silently vowed, drunkenly swaying as he tiptoed up the stairs, heart thudding in his chest. Certainly he was jealous, he could admit that much. Why was Cloud so damned dense? Why couldn't he see what was right in front of him, what had been in front of him for years?

"I got a lot to offer someone," Reno whispered in the semi-darkness of the hallway, scowling. "Probably thinks he's too good for me, the fucker." He reached the closed door of Cloud's room, and put his ear against the wood as he leaned over, expecting to hear half-muffled sounds of passion coming from within. However, there wasn't a sound to be heard, only dead silence. Reno smirked. _Fuckers. They're probably basking in the afterglow, the assholes._ He crouched down low, balancing himself on the balls of his feet as he squinted into the keyhole.

"Can't see shit," Reno grumbled, his irritation turning to horror as a hiccup slipped out. _Shit!_ Scuttling backwards, crab-like, Reno heard a quick rustling behind the door and seconds later, it swung open, knocking him on his ass. Staring down upon him was a rather annoyed and confused-looking Cloud.

"Reno, what the hell!" the blond snapped, instantly grabbing the Turk by his lapels and hauling him to his feet. "Were you spying on me?"

"No!" Reno shouted, eyes blazing with fury and lust. As Cloud released his grip, the Turk's expression turned from angry to sheepish. "…well…maybe just a little."

Cloud snorted, and kicked at the doorjamb. "Spying on me a _little_?" He stared at Reno in disbelief, studying his face. "Why? Wait a minute….are you….are you jealous?"

Now Reno began to squirm. "Quit it, Cloud," he mumbled. "Look, I'm sorry….I'm kinda drunk, besides, so I'll just get out of your hair."

Cloud grinned, jerking Reno to his feet. "No. Come in. Stay." He barked the orders in a brisk, commanding tone, and to Reno's surprise, he readily obeyed _. Hell, if I'm being honest….kinda turns me on, Cloud being all bossy and shit._ "So? What do you want, Strife?" Reno asked Cloud as the door swung shut behind them.

Sinking down upon the double bed, Cloud narrowed his eyes as he studied Reno. "What do I want? I think that question is better suited for you, Reno. Why were you peering through my keyhole? You knew I had someone with me, right?"

"Yeah, about that…." Reno jerked his head around, looking for signs of the mysterious stranger _. Maybe the guy was hiding in the bathroom, or something?_ "Look, I'm interrupting something, and I should go. It's okay, really, I can take a hint."

"He left," Cloud said flatly, then smirked. "Does that make you happy, Reno?"

"Yes," Reno said quickly, at which Cloud scowled. "I mean - no. Ah, fuck it, Cloud! Fine, I was jealous! Are you happy now?" he snapped. "I was jealous. Jealous knowing that you brought some hot guy up here for a quick shag. Jealous thinking about you kissing him….and jealous thinking about his hands all over you." Reno was visibly shaking as all of those pent-up emotions and desires were released along with the torrent of words. Cloud said nothing, _couldn't_ say anything; he simply stared at Reno, mouth hanging half-open with astonishment.

"…but I was mostly jealous," Reno continued, "thinking that you were with someone who wasn't _me_." He finally let out a long sigh and groaned as he shook his head. With a sudden, swift movement, Reno quickly stood up.

"Made a fucking fool of myself, I know you don't feel the same," Reno muttered. "I'm just gonna go – "

"No," Cloud said firmly, grabbing at Reno's arm, standing up as well and facing him. His eyes looked strangely sad, Reno thought. "Don't go. Stay. Please." Now it was Reno's turn to stare at Cloud in disbelief.

"But why, Cloud?" the Turk asked dumbly. "Thought you were all pissed at me – "

"I'm not," Cloud growled. He pushed Reno back, straddling him. "And you assume too much, Reno. Thinking I didn't feel anything for you? Are you blind?"

Reno opened his mouth to speak, but Cloud's lips were soon on his, devouring them in a fierce kiss. "Wha-?" The Turk's eyes fluttered open, scarcely believing this was happening. "The hell you playing at, Cloud?" Reno snarled, feeling suddenly indignant. "What, the first guy bailed so now you're settling for sloppy seconds with me?"

Cloud glared, and threaded his fingers through tufts of soft red hair as he touched his forehead against Reno's. "No. You're not sloppy seconds, Reno. I just – I _want_ you, right now. I don't want this to stop, do you?"

"N-no…" Reno said haltingly, unable to get the image of the other man out of his mind. _Fine, things didn't work out with tall, dark, and stupid, but what the fuck is going on, Cloud?_ He quickly put the question out of his mind – intending to ask it later, if he remembered – because at the moment, Cloud's hand was stroking him through his uniform pants.

"Fuck, just take 'em off, Strife, gods," Reno muttered impatiently, his hand brushing against Cloud's as he unfastened his trousers and deftly yanked them down, leaving himself open, exposed. Reno's pulse roared in his ears and his heart thudded loudly in his chest as he felt the cool night air hit his cock; it was soon followed by Cloud's hot breath as the blond knelt in between Reno's splayed thighs, slowly and tortuously tonguing the underside.

"Oh shit!" Reno cried out, bony fingers grabbing onto the sheets, balling them into a wrinkled mess. An unpleasant thought stirred a pang of jealousy, and before he could stop his damned mouth, Reno could hear himself saying:

"Did you blow the other guy too? Was your mouth on his dick five minutes ago?" Cloud stopped what he was doing and sat bolt upright. He raised his hand as if to hit Reno, but at the last minute, relented.

"Why did you have to go and say that, Reno! " Cloud snapped. "No, I didn't do anything but kiss him, for your information. " He sighed wearily and rolled over, lying on his back, parallel to Reno.

"Oh," Reno replied, feeling like a heel. "But…why? The guy was hot, yo."

"Because it _hurt_ too much. Didn't you notice he was a dead ringer for Zack?" Cloud said softly in the darkness. "He didn't bail on me…I _asked_ him to leave."

"He did look like him…a little," Reno admitted. "But that wasn't on my mind. All I could think of….was just wishing it was me in bed with you."

Cloud snorted. "Well, you're in my bed now, aren't you. Reno…I've liked you for a long time. I just never realized you felt the same way."

"I've killed the mood, haven't I?" Reno said quietly, turning his head to look at Cloud. Gods, the man was beautiful even when he was just staring at the ceiling. Reno inched closer to him, running a hand down along the right side of his torso, along the muscled hips and thighs.

"Not completely," Cloud said with a gasp. He rolled on his side and hooked a leg over Reno's, reaching a hand up to tug at a fistful of hair. Cloud reached further back, seeking out the tie for Reno's ponytail and loosened it. He pulled Reno's hair forward to frame his face and kissed him deeply. "Beautiful," Cloud whispered. "Just as you are."

"If I killed the mood, you're pretty fucking good about bringing it back," Reno moaned. His slim fingers shook as began to slowly undress Cloud, first pulling up the blond's shirt, laying kisses on the taut muscles of his stomach, teeth latching onto a nipple, tugging insistently. Cloud's head rolled back and he moaned. The two bumped heads together, laughing softly as they both reached down at the same time to rid Cloud of his pants. Reno shed his uniform shirt quickly and the two lay facing side to side, flesh on heated flesh as they kissed.

"I've wanted this for so fucking long," Reno moaned, catching his breath as Cloud reached a hand over to his nightstand, fumbling as he felt for the familiar tube he knew would be there. Reno practically whimpered in anticipation as Cloud gently prepared the both of them, groaning under the solid weight of the blond as he lay on top of him.

"Me – too," Cloud replied with a gasp as he slowly entered Reno, mentally cautioning himself not to let go too soon. "Reno…" He began moving faster, harder, as he felt long, lanky legs wrap around him, and grinned as he heard the filth pouring from Reno's mouth, urging him on.

"Cloud, you dirty bastard, give it to me, you fucker. _Harder_!" Reno ordered, slapping that fine ass as if for emphasis. Cloud was all too willing to comply, though he murmured a warning to Reno to _keep it down_ a bit. Reno flinched slightly; straining his ears, he could still hear voices from the downstairs bar, and laughed in spite of his initial embarrassment.

"Cloud, the fucking floorboards are creaking under the bed," Reno said, chuckling in between panted breaths. "Everyone _knows_ we're fucking each other's brains out, by now." He slapped Cloud's ass again, then placed both hands on either side, as if he could pull Cloud further inside of him.

"Don't care who knows," Cloud managed to get out, his breath hitching. A few more quick thrusts and he was over the edge, releasing into Reno, who was so close to that peak himself. "Come for me, Reno. Come for me…"

Reno felt his entire body stiffen as Cloud's hand wrapped around his shaft, stroking him to completion. The rough surface of the sword-calloused hands provided a delightful friction, and soon Reno felt himself releasing into his lover's firm grip.

"I feel…dizzy," Reno remarked afterward with a laugh, though it was far from a complaint. Cloud had grabbed a cloth and began the work of clearing themselves off, Reno kissing him in the dim light of the small room. He stroked Cloud's spiky bangs, brushing them out of brilliant blue eyes.

"So…you the type that likes to cuddle afterward?" Reno asked, grinning. He kissed Cloud on the chin and sighed. "That…was pretty fucking incredible, yo."

"It was. And…I don't mind cuddling," Cloud murmured. He smiled as he felt Reno's head lay into the hollow of his shoulder, as though it had always belonged there. "The kids will be back in the morning, though, so…."

Reno's face fell, and he gripped his arms tightly around Cloud's torso, then released. "Okay, I get it…you want me to go." His face flushed red with anger as he quickly sat up and began the business of gathering his hastily discarded clothing. "Guess this was just a one night stand after all."

"No!" Cloud grabbed at Reno's arm and pulled him back down to the bed. "No, it's not like that at all! I want you to _stay_ , Reno. I want to wake up with you in my arms. And this _isn't_ a one night stand. I don't want this to end, Reno. I just…I don't know how to explain stuff like this to Denzel and Marlene," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Explain _what_ to them?" Reno asked quietly, easing back down next to Cloud. "That you prefer men?"

"No, not that," Cloud whispered, holding Reno to his chest. "They already know that. I don't know how to explain to them…how I am head over heels for a crazy, redheaded Turk, when I have no idea how or when it even happened."

"I don't want it to end either," Reno said, yawning. "And I don't know when it happened either, when you were all I could think about, like every second of the day. It was starting to affect my work," he added sheepishly.

"Really?" Cloud remarked, surprised and flattered. He kissed Reno's forehead, lips brushing against soft red bangs, smiling.

"Yeah," Reno admitted, smirking. "And Rude has been pissed at me, dragging him in here every night so I could stare at you, acting like a chickenshit and not telling you how I feel."

"I'm surprised you didn't tell me until now," Cloud said teasingly. "It's not like you're _shy_." He chuckled as Reno cuffed him.

"Shut _up_ , Cloud!" Reno retorted, smiling. "I didn't think I had a chance. You never seemed to notice me."

"But I _did_ , Reno," Cloud replied, pulling the bedcovers around them. "I did. As I said, I've liked you for a long time. I just didn't think it could work between us. A SOLDIER who never was…and a Turk."

"You _are_ a SOLDIER," Reno argued. "Maybe not officially, but in here," he said, putting his hand to Cloud's heart. "Where it counts."

"Thank you," Cloud whispered, pulling his arms tight around Reno. "Thank you. That means a lot to me to hear that, you know?"

"I'm falling hard for ya, Cloud," Reno murmured sleepily, yawning. "Head over heels, yo. Hey…can we sleep for a bit, or should we split before the kids get back?"

"I don't want to move," Cloud said, minutes away from sleep himself. "And I want you to stay. Please stay with me, Reno…"

"Don't have to ask twice," Reno whispered in reply. He smiled as he realized Cloud was lightly snoring into his hair. "Good night, Cloud."


End file.
